


Mesmerized

by transdonatello (korrodere)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Really Character Death, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Trans Male Character, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrodere/pseuds/transdonatello
Summary: "I love watching you get enraged when we're fighting the Foot," Don whispered. "I want to experience it. No love, no mercy. Take me down and make sure I don't get back up."Don gets off on pain and wants to feel it to the fullest extent possible, even if it kills him. He takes Raphael to a place with no-consequences virtual reality to finally live out that fantasy.Warnings: violent content, smut, tcest
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Mesmerized

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Donatello as trans (in this story, and in general); in that he and his family see him as male, but he has 'female' anatomy. 
> 
> This story contains violence and death in a virtual reality state.

Raph loved being the big turtle around town, literally. He loved being able to use his size to intimidate others, even his brothers in some cases. If he wanted the last snack in the cabinet? All he had to do was hover. Access to the TV and video games? Hover. He didn't do it frequently - because, by Jeebs, he loved his brothers more than life itself - but when he did, it just worked. And it was great.

His favorite thing by far about his size, though, was using it against his mate, who seemed to love it just as thoroughly. He never expected Donatello to have a masochistic streak in him, but boy, did he - often begging to be beaten up, sat on, or fucked until he passed out.

Leo, as their resident mystical and medical healer, grew weary but used to Don's frequent visits for patch-ups, often limping in with a big smile on his face.

Raph had more than a few stern talking-to's about his treatment towards his mate, but he assured - every time - that he was always as careful as he could be, and Don even protested on his behalf. Raph wondered if he should tell the others that he was the one who had (multiple times) stopped Don from impaling himself on his bo staff, just to see how deep it would go. Don had a wicked fascination with his own body and testing the limits of its durability.

One particular night, Don dragged Raph from the lair without telling him where they were going and ignoring any related questions while on the way there.

They arrived at some boring office and technical facility where Don broke into the alarm system and disabled it so they could enter the back door.

"Uh, isn't this the kinda thing the bad guys do?" Raph asked of their trespassing.

"Only if they're stealing," Don assured. "We're just borrowing, and we won't even need to remove it from the premises."

He found a door labeled only Test Room #2 and opened it to reveal an overhead machine with hundreds of wires and numerous headsets hanging off it.

Don shoved one on Raph's head before he could protest, turned on the machine, pressed some buttons, then pulled on a headset himself.

Their minds were transported into virtual reality, though it didn't feel much different from regular life.

"I was reading about this thing recently," Don explained. "Almost no limitations to the bounds of experience. We could travel across space, become human, explore anything or anywhere!"

Raph's expression flattened. "You just want to fuck in virtual space, don't you?"

Don crossed his arms and shrunk into his shoulders.

"Why? I'm not giving you enough?" Raph asked.

"No! No!" Don waved his hands frantically. "Just- I'm tired of Leo and Dad breathing down our necks like I'm some kind of breakable china." He gripped his arm and looked aside. "I want to experience things, things that they won't let you do… and maybe things that would probably kill me if I tried them outside of here…." His face turned tomato red.

"Oh, boy…," Raph said. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"If, if you're uncomfortable, I get it. I know I'm kind of… extreme."

"'Kind of'?"

"Okay, completely!" he huffed, throwing his hands up. "My point is, I want to experiment in here. If you don't want to, you can unplug. I'll just, meet you back home when I'm through." He turned his back on Raph with a pout.

Raph pulled him into a hug from behind. "No way. I'm not leaving you in here by yourself. Tell me what you have in mind; I haven't been scared off by any of your things yet."

Don hesitated.

"Come on, spill. I know you like being roughed up. Is it something got to do with that?"

"…Yeah. I," he gulped, realizing how real putting it into words was, "I want to be destroyed." He tugged at his bandana tails and his voice grew softer with every word. "I want you to ruin me until I'm just an unrecognizable mess."

Raph hugged his brother tighter and felt himself getting hard.

"I love watching you get enraged when we're fighting the Foot," Don whispered. "I want to experience it. No love, no mercy. Take me down and make sure I don't get back up."

"I… Okay, I'll try," Raph said. "But I can't not love you. That's impossible."

"Then pretend I'm your worst enemy." Don's image altered in his mate's arms, turned into the Shredder. "Destroy me, Raphael," he said in Shredder's voice.

Raph leaped back in primal shock.

"Come on, Raphael, are you scared?" Shredder egged him on.

With a rageful yell, Raph rushed forward with a fist ready for punching. Shredder's form dissipated back to Don's, who awaited the hit with open arms.

Raph's oversized and bony knuckles met his tender stomach at full force, sinking straight into his plastron and bruising his abs and guts along the way. The force of the hit doubled him over and sent him rocketing back into a materialized brick wall. His shell shattered the brick as it caught him and his head and limbs slammed into it a split second after. He was buried so far in, the wall held him from collapsing.

With another shout, Raph barreled directly into him, shoving him through the wall with a skull straight to his stomach. He was thrown to the ground, held at the leg, his back landing on solid cement - then flung overhead in great force to meet the concrete again face-first. The surface of his shell began to crack with each swing and his face was caving in, beginning with his beak and his front teeth. Each beat on his body dragged another screech or grunt from him, and his voice was quickly running ragged. The pain that seared through him left him shaking and wet.

Raph slammed him down one last time before delivering a leaping kick to his stomach that sank right down to his spine and cracked the ground beneath him; all four of his limbs and his head flailed up in reaction. Raph twisted his foot this way and that, buried in Don's stomach, crushing his internals and making him scream.

Raph grabbed one of his flailing arms and stomped his free foot upon Don's shoulder, snapping it clean in two, then doing the same at his elbow for good measure. Don ran his other hand ragged across the concrete, shredding the skin of his palm until it bled. He was so close.

That same foot came down on his face, again and again, choking him on his blood, saliva, and broken teeth. One well-aimed hit took his vision, and all he had left was the dark and the torrential pain. His ribs were shattered next; Raph had found something heavy and sturdy to beat him with. Blood filled his lungs and with his last gurgling breaths he started to fade.

Raph dropped the bloodied beam he had found and traded it for one almost twice his size. He struggled to pick it up, arms shaking, but he had been told, make sure his enemy didn't get up again. He threw the beam at Don and crushed him fully into the ground to the cacophony of his every last bone being smashed to bits.

After the quiet settled in, Raph lifted the beam enough to see underneath: an unrecognizable mess. He let the beam go and it shook the ground upon landing again. He sat down and wiped his brow, accidentally disengaging the device he was wearing.

It threw him to suddenly be back in reality again and he had to swing his head around to get his bearings in the newly low light. Then panting near his feet drew his attention.

Don was on the ground in a submissive pose, with his ass high in the air and tail wagging wildly, drooling and moaning into the carpet. His privates were on full display: red, swollen, and dripping messily down his thighs. Raph bit his lip.

He carefully extracted Don's headset and put it aside. Don grunted and squirted a little at the touch; he was ready to blow. Raph traced a light line down from his tail to his nerves and that was it: he came, with a desperate cry and a sporadic tail.

Panting again, Don opened his eyes partly and lifted his face out of the drool pool.

"Oh…. What happened?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"You had a good time, that's what," Raph said, snapping a few pictures of the scene with his phone before offering Don a hand up.

Don's legs shook almost violently under his weight, and he had to grip Raph's arm to stay standing. When he pressed his legs too close together, he groaned at the ache in his pelvis.

"How embarrassing," he grumbled at the wet spots he left behind. "I should clean that up."

"Should consider cleaning yourself up too," Raph said with a chuckle, flicking some of the drool off Don's face.

Mumbling, Don scrubbed at his face with his free hand. "What a mess."

"Hey, that's what you wanted, right?" He reached forward to slip a finger between Don's legs, earning a squeak, then a groan, and a little more wetness. Don's knees buckled and Raph had to catch him before he fell. "Come on. The carpet'll be dry by morning. I'm more worried about you."

Don didn't have the strength to argue.

Raph got them as far as the rooftops before Don's lustful and desperate looks finally became too much.

"You'll be the end of me yet," Raph complained, setting him down against a rooftop accessway wall.

"What do you--oh. Agh~~!"

Raph's head was between his legs in an instant, licking him clean and sucking him dry, nipping his legs, and pinching his hips. Don came twice in less than five minutes, and it seemed his high was finally petering off.

"Man, that VR thing got you randy," Raph commented, looking up at Don from his pelvis and covered in his come.

Don's lip quivered in embarrassment and he shoved Raph's head back down, getting a laugh out of the other turtle.

"You think you got one more in ya? I really need a go," Raph muttered and reached between his own legs.

Don nodded urgently and got onto his hands and knees to present himself. Raph climbed over to frame him and slipped in with ease. He did his mate with good, long strokes, enjoying the slickness and Don's open sounds. He sat back on his knees and pulled Don upright, thrusting deeper and bouncing him in time. Don's legs were spread so wide that anyone sitting in front of them would have a full view of the action.

With one final motion, Raph hilted himself and spilled deep into Don's center, holding him tight to keep him off his jelly limbs. A few drops of spunk fell to the ground when Raph pulled out.

"Good boy, Donnie. You're getting better at keeping it all in," Raph praised, rubbing Don's stomach. "Maybe one day I'll fill you up so much you'll be bursting at the seams."

"That'd be an impossible amount," Don stated, still somehow able to access explanation mode in his bare lucidity.

"Nothing's impossible now. Not as long as we have access to that machine thing."

"Oh. I suppose so," was all he could think to say, now realizing the new doors he had opened tonight, for both of them.

Raph pressed a kiss to his cheek before scooping him back up and carrying him home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this. Feedback is welcome, especially if you note any grammatical or spelling mistakes lol. 
> 
> I'm also open to writing prompts or suggestions. I can't promise anything, but I welcome them nonetheless!


End file.
